


Friends and Frenemies // DISCONTINUED FOR THE TIME BEING

by orphan_account



Series: Alexanders life sure is... yeah [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Other, alexanders not a jerk yay, angelica will never be satisfied woops, i love angst so there will be that at some points, maria is a clumsy cinnamon, theres a lot of lams coming oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Alexander comes to America for college he meets John Laurens and makes a group of friends that actually seem happy to know him.However, he also has to deal with stupid things Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and Aaron Burr do.





	1. Alexander Collegeguy

**Author's Note:**

> Woop dee doo new series. this is gonna be like the theater thing i tried making but i made it a bit different because plot development.

It was January, winter break had just ended, and everyone was returning back to school. It was a normal morning and John Laurens was sitting in class with Peggy Schuyler.

"So how was winter break?" John asked.

"Eh, it was mostly uneventful. Some sledding and what not." Peggy responded.

Peggy was a short girl, with tan skin and long brown hair she kept in a big poofy bun in the back of her head. She was quiet at times but she was almost always right and very observant.

John Laurens was also short, with tan skin and brown hair that was also kept in a big poofy bun most of the time. He was a bit reckless and spends a lot of time messing around with Herc and Laf.

"How was yours?"

"Eh just watched a bunch of christmas movies and the occasional messing around with herc. He was usually busy though."

Just then, a boy walked in. A new student. He seemed to be an international one.

He was about an inch shorter than John, with fairly light skin and dark brown hair messy as if he just woke up. He shook hands with Washington who pointed at the table John and Peggy were sitting at.

Washington walked over.

"Schuyler, Laurens. Make this young man feel welcome." and with that, the boy was sitting with Peggy and John.

It was a bit awkward at first. John noted the boys flustered face, most likely out of embarassment.

"So you know how this class works right? Common essays and what not." Peggy said trying to start a conversation with the somewhat intimidating boy. They weren't sure why he seemed intimidating but they assumed he could probably hurt someone pretty easily.

"Yeah I got it." The boy said a bit quickly.

"Well since Washington wants us to help you with whatever-even though it seems like you know what you're doing- we should probably introduce ourselves. I'm John Laurens. A Performing arts major. Filmmaking."

"I'm Margarita Schuyler, but just call me Peggy. I'm also a Performing arts major. In Choreography." The boy shook hands with Peggy and John.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton. An english major. In creative writing."

"Cool. It's nice to meet you." John said. Peggy agreed.

"It's nice to meet you too." Alexander said.

John didn't know why but he started blushing a bit. To be honest, he thought Alexander was kinda cute.

"So can we call you Alex?" Peggy asked. Alexander shrugged.

"Sure."

They decided to later meet at the paint bar that Eliza worked at. Alexander was a little shy when meeting the others but when they talked for a little while longer he felt comfortable being with them.

"So what are your majors?" Alex asked. "I'm in creative writing."

"I'm in Cardiology." Angelica said proudly. "Eliza's in Jazz studies, Herc is in Social Geography, and Laf is in Fashion design." The others nodded.

"That's cool." Alex said.

They talked for a bit, laughing at eachothers jokes and such. Alex was surprised these people enjoyed his company. Normally people would get tired of him at that point. He was even more surprised when they decided to add him to the groupchat they had on their phones.

"What? Really?" Alex said.

"Oui, why not?" Lafayette said.

"Ok!" Alex quickly pulled out his phone.

Peggy noted his excitement. It was like he was never part of a groupchat before. Which was a bit odd considering everyone had a groupchat in their school. Peggy took a class survey before. After they added him to the chat Alex noticed the clock.

"I should get going now, bye guys." He put his phone back in his pocket and left. Quickly however they all talked in the groupchat.

<Angie>alright we needa give alex a nickname in this chat.

<Alexander>oh what

<Hercmerc>ye we needa give u a nickname

<Alexander>ok then?

<Hercmerc>laf give him a nickname youre the good one at that

<Frenchtoast>I dub thee HamSandwich

<HamSandwich>oh please no

<Peg>too bad >:3

<HamSandwich>oh my god you guys aaa >:P

<liza>im being swarmed with notifications whats happening

<Turtle>alexander is now a sandwich

<HamSandwich>john pls no

<Angie>sorry alex once laf gives you a nickname you will forever have that nickname

<Turtle>crap my phones about to die see ya later

<liza>byyyee

<HamSandwich>ill get you guys later argh

<FrenchToast>im not sorry :3

<Peg>alright later guys


	2. Friendship calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIX THIS MESS YOU MADE JOHN SAME FOR YOU PEGS

John was in his performing arts class that day with Peggy. They were working on a little short film project for class.

"Ok, and then they run to the left ok?" John said as he recorded the final part for the day.

"How'd it go?" Peggy asked.

"It went well, maybe we could finish this early if we keep up the good work."

"What's that little music in the background?"

"Huh?" John didn't hear it at first but listening closer he could hear a small tune playing.

"You gonna edit that out or somethin?"

"Yeah. Who was playing though?"

"Maybe someone's using the piano in the choir room."

"Hm."

"We could go see, it's probably just Eliza." John nodded.

They snuck out of the room down the hall towards the choir room. The song sounded peaceful, and it calmed John and Peggy.

"It's really nice huh?" John whispered as he noticed Peggy had her eyes closed.

"Mhmm let's see who it is."

They opened the door to see Alexander, back facing them, playing piano. He was really good.

"Woww.." Peggy whispered, nudging John. He blushed as he watched Alexander.

He pulled out his phone.

<Turtle>you guys alex is really good at piano like oh my god

<Angie>whaaa???

<FrenchToast>ooh maybe he could play a duet with eliza

<Hercmerc>record it i need to see this

<liza>yeaahhh!! :3

<Turtle>alright

John started recording Alexander. It was a bit blurry but you could still see Alexander and his hands moving swiftly across the piano keys.

He recorded it for a while and he noticed he and Peggy slowly inched into the room so they were no longer just peeking through the door. As soon as he stopped recording they weren't near the door anymore and it slammed as it closed. Alexander whipped around, staring wide eyed at John and Peggy. He looked nervous and kind of scared.

"How much of that did you see?" He asked.

"We..recorded it..?" Peggy replied a bit nervously. They were confused as to why Alexander was so panicked about it.

"Don't send that to anyone." Alexander said quickly.

"Why not? It was so good.." John said. Still blushing but only a bit.

"Just..don't please?" Peggy looked at John. She was kinda freaked out by what was happening. John nodded.

"..Ok.."

"Thank you..I have to go." Alexander grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the room. Peggy and John glanced at eachother nervously.

They pulled out their phones.

<Turtle>GUYS WE MESSED UP

<Angie>WHAT

<Hercmerc>WHATD YA DO

<Peg>WE DONT KNOW BUT I THINK ALEX IS MAD AT US

<FrenchToast>AH

<liza>EXPLAIN PLEASE

<Peg>OK SO WE WERE RECORDING HIM PLAYING PIANO AND HE FOUND OUT AND TURNED AROUND AND HE RANDOMLY TOLD US NOT TO AND HE SOUNDED REALLY SCARED AND THEN WE TOLD HIM WE WOULDNT AND THEN HE JUST KINDA RUSHED OUT OF THE ROOM

<Hercmerc>CRAP

<Angie>WHY WOULD HE GET UPSET ABOUT THAT

<Turtle>IDK

<FrenchToast>HE PROBABLY HATES US NOW

<liza>YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE HE ISNT EVEN IN THIS CHAT

<Hercmerc>OH

<FrenchToast>OOPS

<Turtle>ALEXANDER IM SORRRYYYY

<Peg>I SECOND THAT

<Angie>ME TOO

<liza>SAME

<Hercmerc>YEAH

<FrenchToast>DONT HATE US PLEASE

...

<Turtle>HE HASNT SAID ANYTHING IM NERVOUS

<Hercmerc>OH MY GOD HE HATES US

<liza>AHHHHH

<Angie>NOOOOOOOOO

<FrenchToast>im gonna go be a french cry for a bit

<Peg>yeah

<Hercmerc>same

<Turtle>cya

<liza>see you guys later :(

\---

The next day they all arranged to hang out in the choir room. They assumed at some point Alexander would arrive in there again, as the piano has played all week, and they thought they might be able to talk to him.

"So you think he's gonna come in here again?" John asked.

"At some point today maybe." Angelica responded.

"What about our classes?" Lafayette asked.

"We'll tell em friendship called." Eliza said.

This was one of those rare occasions where Eliza sounded serious and was actually ok with skipping class.

"Alright then let's do this." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL ITS GONNA GET PRETTY SAD WOOP WOOP  
> also john was the one saying then lets do this at the end so uh ye  
> theres gonna be some really sad alexander next chapter so hoorah


	3. Friendship and Pianos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i named it lenny  
> d e a r l o r d

"Alright then let's do this." John said.

They waited for about 2 hours and they were getting a bit nervous.

"I'm starting to regret helping with this idea.." Peggy said nervously.

She didn't want to start anymore drama than she already did. She blushed and felt a bit better as Lafayette and Herc wrapped their arms around her.

Eventually Alexander did come in, and luckily Angelica was waiting at the door the whole time. Before Alexander could leave Angelica grabbed him.

"What the heck?!" Alex yelled.

"Sorry Alexander but this is for friendship." Angelica said as she set him down in a chair. She then went back to blocking the door. Alexander knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this so he just sat in the chair playing with his hands.

"Ok, so we're sorry about upsetting you with the whole piano playing thing but what made you so upset about it..?" Eliza asked. Alexander didn't say anything.

"Alexander come on, you don't have to forgive us but we want to know why." Herc said. Alexander sighed.

"It's nothing guys, it's fine I-"

"Alexander it's not nothing if you were so upset about it." John interrupted. It was silent for a bit.

"Ok. My mom taught me piano, and when I was 12 she died so..sometimes I play piano but I don't really like when people see because..it's kind of a personal thing and I don't want really want anyone talking about it or anything. Uh, and if Jefferson found out he would tell the whole school. So uh..please don't tell anyone."

"Oh.." John pulled Alexander into a hug. He blushed but he didn't care if Alexander noticed. He actually thought Alexander was blushing too.

"I'm so sorry Alexander.." Eliza said.

"Same." Peggy said. The others nodded.

"We promise we won't tell anyone." said Hercules.

"..Thanks." Everyone else joined the hug and they stayed that way for a bit.

"So you aren't mad at us..?" Lafayette asked as everyone pulled away.

"Yeah, I don't have a reason to stay mad. You guys are cool."

"Woop woop!" Eliza said.

"What about class though?" Alex asked.

"OH SHOOT AH!" Angelica sprinted out the door.

"SEE YA GUYS LATER!"

"YEAH OK!"

"GOTTA GO!"

"WASHINGTONS GONNA HATE ME!" They all left to class leaving Alexander in the room again.

He sat down at the piano, and played some music. He had his phone at the side, recording it all. When he finished he texted his friends.

<HamSandwich>igotskills.mp4

<Hercmerc>SKILLS

<liza>omg you are so good!

<Peg>awww yeaaahhh

<FrenchToast>seriously though play with eliza at some point

<HamSandwich>maybe

<Angie>WOOOOOOOOO

<Turtle>*INTENSE CLAPPING*

<HamSandwich>omg john

<Peg>alexanders pretty good huh john ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

<Turtle>pls no

<liza>oh my

<Hercmerc>ooohh

<HamSandwich>wha

<Turtle>ANYWAYS

<FrenchToast>¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

<Peg>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

<Angie>Johns gonna kill u pegs i s2g

<Peg>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) no regrets

<HamSandwich>ok then

<Turtle>pls alex

<Hercmerc>guys help i found a fish in the parking lot

<liza>what??

<Turtle>WHICH PARKING LOT

<Hercmerc>-image-

<Peg>WHAT THE HECK

<FrenchToast>ive fallen and i cant get up herc this is your fault

<Angie>im laughing in the middle of class and seaburys staring a h

<liza>SIS STOP TEXTING IN CLASS

<Angie>FRIENDSHIP CALLS

<liza>DONT USE MY OWN QUOTE AGAINST ME

<Hercmerc>IM BRINGING THIS FISH HOME

<Turtle>dear lord

<HamSandwich>did you name it

<Hercmerc>i named it lenny

<Turtle>d e a r l o r d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so it wasnt SUPER SAD ima save that for later but yes the fish will stay for a while  
> EDIT: iM SO SORRY i havent updated in a while ive been losing motivation and i dont know what i want to happen but i will get around to doing it soon!


	4. Hats and Murders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What would the ship name be? Mullenny?”  
> Lenny blubbed twice.  
> “Lencules” he confirmed.

John was sitting in his dorm room with Alex, Peggy, and Laf. Herc, Angelica and Eliza were shopping. 

"Hey, Laf." John asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure your name isn't longer?"

"Oui." Laf said.

"He's lying." Alex said.

"Pfft what?" Peggy said.

"If I am then what is it mon ami?"

"It's Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette."

"Alex I will kick you."

"Wooowww your first name is Marie?"

"....Oui."  
Everyone burst out laughing. Except Laf, he was annoyed.  
Herc burst into the room with Angelica and Eliza. All holding grocery bags.

"We gots snackss!!" Herc said dropping the bags. Eliza and Angelica did the same.  
Herc ran to the fish that lay in a bowl on a cabinet.

"Heyy Lenny..I missed youu."

"I didn't think you meant it when you said you were bringing that thing home." Angelica said.

"Don't call him a thing! He is a handsome young man."  
Angelica rolled her eyes.

“It’s as if you think he’s your son” 

“Well, I am the one that adopted him.” 

“You picked him up off the parking lot.”  
“Same thing but without the paperwork.”  
Angelica threw an annoyed glare at him.

“Who wants to throw the fish out the windoww.” Peggy suggested.  
Hercules punched Peggy.

“No roughhousing in my classroom.” Alex said.  
Suddenly John's phone rang, he answered it.

“Who is it?” Eliza asked.

“It’s Jefferson, he wants me to put the phone on speaker.”

“WHICH ONE OF YOU STOLE MY HAT!?”

“IT WASN’T ME” Mulligan blurted out

“YEAH RIGHT, IS FRENCH FRY THERE.”

“I DID NOT PARTAKE IN THE THEFT OF YOUR FINE FABRIC HAT, although I may have helped John hide a dead body in 2011.”

“We do not speak of it” John muttered.

“WHAT.”

“ANYWAYS. We don’t have your hat.”

“Thomas why are you yelling.” Madison asked, he was with Jefferson.

“Nothing my dear, oh! You found my hat. Thank you.” 

“No I’m keeping it this is mine now.”  
Thomas was silent while John and the others started laughing.

“WOW JMADS.”

“Please don’t call us that.”

“OK BYE.”  
Everyone was laughing.

“I have never heard Madison say something like that to Thomas, oh my god!!”

“Trust me he’s said things like that before.”  
_______________

Hercules sat on his bed with Lenny in his bowl next to him watching the new SpongeBob movie on his computer to make Lenny feel at home in the dorm, at least Hercules thought he felt at home.

“How you liking the movie, one blub for yes two for no.”  
Lenny blubbed thrice

“Neutral aye?”  
Burr unlocked the door and walked in.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching a movie with my bae.” He replied, pointing to Lenny.

“What would the ship name be? Mullenny?”  
Lenny blubbed twice.

“Lencules” he confirmed.  
Burr tripped and fell on the floor. 

“I’ve fallen and I can’t get up.” Mulligan laughed at him. Lenny blubbed once.

“My lungs. Help.”

“Nah.” They continued to watch the movie.

Angelica burst into the room warranting a yelp from Mulligan

“STOP HANGING OUT WITH THAT FISH ALREADY.”

“WHY?!”  
Eliza came in.

“Um, Hercules. Would you like to come to Starbucks with us to see Peggy? You can bring Lenny too.”

He nodded and happily walked out into the hall,bowl in hand. They got to the car and drove off.  
they soon arrived at Starbucks. John, Alexander, and Lafayette already there. They all sat down and talked as Peggy’s co-worker took over and she went to go talk to her friends and take their orders.

“How’s it going?”

“I’m stressed but y’know boredom and science, they go hand in hand”

“Oh, ok so-”

“I MUST GO AND EXHALE THE WASTES OF MY BODY!”  
They all stared at Hercules. Why must he say things in such an unnecessary way?

“...Ok?” but still looked at him in confusion.  
Herc got up and went to the bathroom, as Peggy sneakily grabbed Lenny from his bowl.

“Thanks Peggy.” Alexander said.  
Peggy nodded and went to go dispose of the sea mammal molecule inhaling exhaling creature,  
A.k.a she went to the kitchen and put it in the microwave and set it to 10 minutes.  
A few minutes later Hercules came back, immediately noticing the disappearance of his freshwater friend.

“Umm where’s Lenny?”  
Peggy walked back out and sat down putting a grin on her face. Hercules made an alarmed expression and pushed her chair down and ran to the kitchen where she came from. He saw the microwave and pulled it open, a burnt Lenny fell onto the ground.  
Hercules screamed. 

“SWEET BABY LENNY Y’ALL IT'S THE PURGE.”

John threw a box of tissues at the sadsack of a man, who was sitting on the ground next to the fish he called his romantic partner.

“I’m...so..not sorry.” Peggy said with a straight face.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH IT WAS YOU!” Hercules stood up angrily.

“Quite possibly, yes.”  
Hercules fell onto the floor again into a fetal position crying.

John grabbed a tissue and put it on Hercules’ face, one on Lenny too.  
Peggy felt no remorse for the murder she had committed.

Hercules cried for an hour. After half of that amount of time had passed Peggy had to go back to work however. Her co-workers made little gravestones. One of them called her out for killing a man's probably disease ridden parking lot fish. She slapped him.

Alabanza Lenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO  
> fish


	5. Sorry!

Hello everyone! Sorry but this story will be an orphan from now on. I apologize!

 


End file.
